Let it snow
by Fee Fleau
Summary: Le premier Noël de Harry, lorsque la guerre n'avait pas encore ôté de sa vie toute trâce d'amour...


**LET IT SNOW

* * *

**

**_DISCLAIMER_** _Merci à JK Rowling de bien vouloir nous céder le droit de faire faire n'importe quoi à ses personnages et au monde merveilleux qu'elle a créé. Je certifie par cette présente que rien ne m'appartient et que je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris sur ce site. Mon but est de faire rêver les gens, et leur critique est la seule qui m'intéresse._

**_NOTE DE L'AUTEUR_** _Ca faisait longtemps que je voulais écrire un one-shot sur le premier noël de Harry, quand ses parents étaient encore en vie et que la guerre n'avait pas encore tout changé. Pour m'inspirer, la tempête de neige dehors, la chanson du crooner Dean Martin à qui j'emprunte le titre « Let it snow » et une personne qui m'est très chère à qui je dédie cette courte histoire. Mon Patmol à moi, correcteur de _Menés à la baguette _et ami de longue date (quatre ans, ça commence à faire !), l'Archange aux grandes Ailes._

_Pour compléter le tableau, je pense indispensable d'aller voir cette image sur l'une de ses publications, elle a elle aussi inspiré un des tableaux de l'histoire. _

_http/groups. _

_

* * *

_

**Let it snow :**

_James !... James, dépêche toi ! Ils vont arriver et rien ne sera prêt ! »_

_Le jour se fanait, et dehors, la neige s'obstinait à tomber sans s'arrêter depuis le matin. La jeune femme courait partout à travers la maisonnée. Pourquoi diable le manoir Potter devait-il être si grand ! Il était six heures dix et après avoir passé l'après-midi à faire des allers-retours entre la cuisine où elle préparait le repas du soir, et l'étage où était la chambre de Harry, Lily n'était toujours pas prête._

_En cette fin d'après-midi du 24 décembre, le destin semblait avoir décider de s'acharner sur la jolie rousse qui ne parvenait pas à s'accorder cinq minutes pour souffler. Alors réclamer une heure pour se pomponner, quand les invités devaient arriver d'un moment à l'autre..._

_Mettant sa dinde au four, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle en avait enfin fini avec la cuisine..._

_Ding !_

_Oh, non ! Pas déjà !..._

_« Jaaaaaaaaaames ! Va ouvrir ! »_

_Ding !_

_Ding !_

_Dingidingiding !_

_« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ! » grogna-t-elle, tandis qu'on s'impatientait sur la cloche. D'un coup de baguette, Lily envoya le balai, l'éponge, et les torchons faire disparaître toute trace du massacre de l'après-midi dans la cuisine, tandis qu'elle faisait de même, en quelques tapes expertes pour ses vêtements. Machinalement, elle continua à défroisser son pull et son jeans tout en se dirigeant vers le hall d'entrée au pas de course, alors que la cloche menaçait de se décrocher. Jetant un regard par l'œil de bœuf, elle poussa un profond soupir... Un œil noir était collé au regard et s'éloigna lorsqu'il vit qu'un iris vert le fixait de l'autre côté de la porte._

_« Lily ! Lily ouvre vite ! On gèle dehors ! Viiite ! Ouvre ! »_

_Lily secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle ressortit sa baguette qu'elle avait rangée dans sa poche et, murmurant trois mots de latin, elle fit apparaître un drôle de bouclier translucide qu'elle dirigea vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit en grand._

_« JOYEUX NOËL ! » hurla la grande bête qui se trouvait dehors alors qu'une énorme boule de neige de la taille d'un melon plus que respectable venait s'écraser contre le bouclier._

_« Joyeux noël à toi aussi, Sirius, » dit Lily au jeune homme en conjurant une boule de neige du même gabarit qu'elle lui envoya dans la figure, lui faisant momentanément perdre le sourire éclatant qu'il arborait un instant plus tôt._

_« N'oublie pas de te déchausser après t'être séché, » ajouta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le séjour, laissant un Sirius planté sur le palier, les cheveux trempés et le cou plein de neige, son sourire figé en une grimace tandis qu'il poussait un gémissement déchirant en sentait l'eau glacée qui s'infiltrait dans son col et qui coulait le long de son dos._

_« Sirius ! Vieux frère ! Rentre, qu'est-ce que tu attends ! » demanda une voix enjouée qui venait de la mezzanine._

_James descendait les escaliers posément, bébé Harry dans les bras. Lorsqu'il eut atteint le premier palier de l'immense escalier, le jeune homme s'arrêta. De là où il était, il ne voyait que deux jambes vêtues d'un jean noir d'où tombait de la neige en petits paquets... Il éclata d'un grand rire, faisant babiller le bébé dans ses bras. James descendit lestement les dernières marches, un large sourire s'étirant sur son visage._

_« Ne me dis pas que tu as encore essayé ? »_

_« Ben... »_

_« Si, si, il a encore essayé, James. Ca t'étonne ? » répondit la voix de la jeune femme qui traversait à nouveau le hall au pas de charge vers la cuisine._

_« Et cette fois-ci, elle t'a eu directement, c'est ça ? »_

_« Ca va, ça va, » grogna Sirius en finissant de s'épousseter. « Encore un bel exemple pour mon filleul ! »_

_« Vraiment, tu manques pas d'air, Sirius ! Parler de mauvais exem... » reprit la voix de Lily dont la fin de la phrase se perdit de nouveau dans le séjour..._

_Les deux jeunes hommes bloquèrent, et la regardèrent passer dans un sens, puis dans l'autre, bouches bées. Bébé Harry, à qui le sérieux de son père et de son parrain ne plaisait guère se mit à gigoter dans les bras de James en couinant, attirant l'attention des deux amis qui le regardèrent, surpris, avant de se fixer l'un l'autre et d'éclater de rire._

_« Joyeux Noël, mon ami ! »_

_« A toi aussi... même si l'accueil laisse à désirer » ajouta Sirius en accentuant la fin de sa phrase au moment où la maîtresse de maison repassait, une pile de nappes, serviettes et linges de table bleus dans les mains. Celle-ci ignora royalement la boutade et continua son chemin. Les deux hommes rirent à nouveau, et James fit entrer son ami après lui avoir jeté un sortilège de séchage._

_« N'oublie pas les chaussures... Lily a passé l'après-midi à faire la cuisine et le ménage, » chuchota James à son invité alors que celui-ci pénétrait dans le grand hall._

_« Pourquoi ne prenez-vous pas un elfe de maison ? Ca lui permettrait de souffler un peu, et de s'occuper un peu plus d'elle, de toi et de mon filleul préféré, » répliqua Sirius, adoptant la voix basse de son ami._

_« Parce que je pense qu'on peut très bien tenir une maison, s'occuper de son fils et de son mari sans avoir à réduire de pauvres créatures en esclavage, Sirius, voilà pourquoi, » retentit la voix de Lily du fond de la Salle à Manger, ayant malgré tout perdu toute trace de sarcasme._

_« Tu t'engages sur un terrain glissant, Patmol, fais gaffe, » prévint James, toujours à mi-voix._

_« Mais non, mais non ! » rugit celui-ci, en se dirigeant vers la Salle à Manger. « Je sais que tu as un avis très particulier sur le statut des elfes de maison, Lily Jolie, mais quand il s'agit du bien-être de ta famille, tu pourrais réviser ton jugement... Et puis, tu n'es pas obligée de les exploiter à mort si tu veux ! »_

_« C'est vrai que j'y ai pensé, mais ça me gêne d'avoir à mettre un pied dans ce système que je ne cautionne pas... »_

_« Voyons, Lily... »_

_« Cesse, j'ai pris ma décision, aide-moi plutôt à mettre la table ! »_

_« Oui, M'dame ! » s'empressa de répondre le grand brun en se mettant au garde-à-vous, comme on le leur apprenait à l'Institut de Formation des Aurors._

_Cela fit sourire Lily qui lui jeta la nappe en travers de la figure, tandis qu'elle allait chercher son plus beau service en porcelaine dans un antique vaisselier hérité de l'arrière grand-mère de James. Ils dressèrent ainsi la table du réveillon en deux temps, trois mouvements, pendant que James supervisait les opérations en faisant des commentaires à Harry. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, Lily s'échappa pour prendre une douche, laissant les deux hommes s'extasier comme des commères sur le bébé._

_« Bon alors, tu me le passes, mon filleul, ou il faut que je te le prenne ! » s'enthousiasma Sirius._

_« Tiens, le voilà. Fais gaffe à sa tête… »_

_« Oui, Mamaaaaan ! » singea-t-il._

_Mais Bébé Harry ne l'entendait pas du tout de cette manière. Voir Tonton Sirius faire le crétin, oui, mais quitter les bras de Papa James, non ! Aussi commença-t-il à pleurnicher en se tortillant dans les bras de son parrain._

_« Ah ben ! Tout le portrait de sa mère… » commenta perfidement Sirius. « Il couine déjà dès qu'on l'éloigne de son binoclard à tête de paillasson. »_

_« Hé ho ! C'est pas ma faute aussi, si j'ai plus de succès que toi… »_

_Ce à quoi Sirius tira la langue._

_« Allez… Fais pas ta grincheuse, ma grande ! » se moqua James. « Je t'aime quand même ! »_

_« Gnagnagna, gnagna, gnagna… » grogna Sirius en faisant des grimaces auxquelles le bébé sourit. « Oh, oui ! Toi, tu me comprends, mon grand, t'es pas comme ton benêt de papa qui bave dès qu'il voit ta mère, hein ? »_

_Ce sur quoi le bébé se mit à baver abondamment sur la belle chemise noire de son parrain._

_« Tu vois, je le savais qu'il tenait de moi. D'ailleurs, vue sa superbe coupe de cheveux, je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu en douter une seule seconde, Patmol… » railla James en reprenant son fils dans ses bras. « N'est-ce pas, mon fils ? Hein, que Tonton Sirius est un idiot, hein ? »_

_Le bruit de la cloche le sauva des représailles. Il remit Bébé Harry dans les bras de son parrain avant de sortir sa baguette et de s'approcher de la porte d'entrée, soudainement beaucoup plus sérieux._

_« Remus ? » proposa Sirius à mi-voix._

_« Il ne doit arriver qu'à sept heures et demi » murmura James, avant de vérifier sa montre. « Il est six heures et demi… »_

_« Peter, alors ? »_

_« Non, il est en mission, il ne pourra pas être des nôtres ce soir. Emmène Harry à l'étage. »_

_Lily arriva à ce moment-là, sur le pallier des escaliers, baguette en main. Elle aussi avait entendu la cloche sonner. Elle fit signe à Sirius de lui donner le bébé, ce qu'il fit avant de retourner se poster au côté de son ami._

_« Tu crois que c'est eux ? »_

_« J'en sais rien, Patmol. »_

_« Enfin, moi si j'étais un Mangemort, ou Voldemort, je crois pas que je sonnerais à la cloche. »_

_James jeta un regard en biais à Sirius qui avait l'air particulièrement content de son raisonnement. Le jeune papa lança un sort contre la porte dont le panneau devint transparent. Une silhouette familière se tenait derrière._

_« Tu vois ! Je te l'avais bien dit que c'était Remus ! » s'écria Sirius._

_« Patmol ne bouge pas ! » prévint James d'un ton ferme._

_« Quoi, tu crois quand même pas qu'un Mangemort se serait déguisé en Lunard ? »_

_« Le polynectar, tu connais ? »_

_« Ah ouais, c'est vrai… » reconnut Sirius. « Qui sait où le p'tit loup a été paumer ses poils ? »_

_« Sirius, ça t'embêterait beaucoup d'être un peu plus sérieux ? »_

_« Ok, ok ! » soupira le grand brun en leva les mains en signe de reddition. « N'empêche qu'avec son espère de mission d'infiltration, on sait plus trop où il en est… » pensa-t-il._

_James amplifia sa voix et dit :_

_« Si vous venez pour la voiture, repassez demain ! »_

_« Il s'agit de votre moto, elle est mal garée… » répondit la voix de Remus de l'autre côté de la porte._

_James se détendit et ouvrit la porte en grand sous le regard médusé de Sirius._

_« De quelle voiture tu parles ! Et comment ça, ma moto est mal garée ? » s'indigna-t-il._

_« Joyeux Noël, Lunard ! Tu es en avance ! J'ai bien failli te faire rôtir comme la dinde de Lily… »_

_« Oula ! » s'écria Remus en souriant – il connaissait les talents de cuisinière de la femme de son ami. « Désolé, j'aurais dû vous prévenir avant de venir, mais comme j'ai fini ma mission plus tôt… »_

_« Hé ho ! »_

_« Tiens, Patmol, tu es là ? Joyeux Noël ! » lança Remus en apercevant enfin le grand brun derrière la porte._

_« Comment ça, je suis là ! Evidemment que je suis là, puisque tu as vu ma moto ! Et comment ça elle est mal garée ? »_

_« Ah non, j'ai pas vu ta moto. C'était juste pour le mot de passe. »_

_« Le mot de passe ? Quel mot de passe ! Et pourquoi j'ai pas eu droit à un mot de passe, moi ? Lilyyyyy ! Redescends tout de suite avec mon filleul ! Pourquoi j'ai pas eu droit à mon mot de passe, hein ! »_

_James et Remus partirent d'un grand éclat de rire pendant que le grand brun montait à l'étage quatre à quatre._

_« Tiens, j'ai apporté du maïs pour faire du pop corn… Je me suis dit que ce serait sympa quand on ouvrirait les cadeaux… »_

_« Ah super ! Bonne idée ! » dit James en envoyant la boîte de maïs se poser sur la table de la cuisine d'un coup de baguette. « Alors cette mission ? » demanda-il en prenant la veste élimée du lycanthrope pour aller l'accrocher au portemanteau. « Tu t'en sors ? »_

_« Je préfère pas trop en parler, si tu veux bien, Cornedrue. » dit Remus en baissant la voix, l'air plus fatigué encore que d'habitude._

_« D'accord, pas de problème. Mais si ça te prend de vouloir vider ton sac, tu sais qu'on est là, hein ? »_

_« Ouais, » se contenta-t-il de répondre avec un petit sourire triste._

_« Hum ! J'allais oublier, enlève tes chaussures… Lily a lavé et cuisiné toute la journée » prévint James en reprenant sa baguette qu'il avait rengainée, pour nettoyer les petites flaques qui se formaient autour de Remus._

_« Je vois qu'elle ne s'est toujours pas décidée à prendre un elfe de maison… »_

_« Tu sais comment elle est… »_

_« Oui, elle a toujours été très humaine avec les créatures magiques… Ca m'a sauvé bien des fois à Poudlard… » commenta-t-il en regardant par la fenêtre, les yeux dans le vague. Dehors, la tempête de neige avait redoublé d'efforts et un épais tapis cotonneux continuait d'absorber les énormes flocons qui tombaient du ciel en voltigeant au gré des bourrasques._

_Une demi heure plus tard, Bébé Harry dans les bras de Lily, tout le monde était réuni autour du sapin, et chacun s'appliquait à suivre les directives de la maîtresse de maison :_

_« Un peu plus à gauche cette boule bleue, là, James, s'il te plaît. »_

_« Celle-ci ? » demanda le jeune homme, en équilibre sur un tabouret, en désignant une boule d'un bleu électrique, avant de la décaler de dix centimètres vers la gauche. « Comme ça, c'est mieux ? »_

_« Non, c'est trop à gauche maintenant, elle cache la boule magique de ta mère. »_

_« Ah ben, si elle cache la boule magique de Maman… C'est mieux, là ? »_

_James regarda avec amusement sa jeune épouse faire une petite grimace d'hésitation :_

_« Mouais… On va dire que ça va… Attention avec cette guirlande, Sirius, c'est tout ce que j'ai pu ramener de chez mes parents, j'y tiens comme à la prunelle de mes yeux ! »_

_« T'inquiète, t'inquiète, je suis un pro du sapin de noël ! » s'écria le grand brun tout en gesticulant, la guirlande dorée virevoltant autour de lui comme un long boa de plumes scintillantes._

_James et Remus se regardèrent… Sirius n'avait jamais décoré un sapin de noël à Poudlard sans que celui-ci ne s'écroule ou ne prenne feu. Quant au sapin familial, les elfes s'en étaient toujours chargés, et de toute façon ce n'était pas avec le nombre de Noëls qu'il avait passé Square Grimmault qu'il aurait pu en retirer quoi que ce soit. Ils observèrent donc Sirius se débattre avec sa guirlande et grommeler :_

_« Quand je pense qu'en un coup de baguette cette foutue guirlande serait déjà bien posée ! On aurait même déjà attaqué l'apéro ! Lily ! Rappelle-moi pourquoi je ne peux pas me servir de la magie pour accrocher cette foutue guirlande ! »_

_« Parce que la seule magie que j'autorise le soir du réveillon, c'est la Magie de Noël ! Alors arrête de ronchonner et quand tu auras fini d'accrocher cette superbe guirlande, tu fixeras l'étoile au sommet du sapin. »_

_« James, quitte à me répéter… C'est pas une femme que tu as épousé, c'est un dragon en jupons ! »_

_« Que veux-tu… » sourit le pauvre mari, résigné. « En bonne sorcière, elle m'a envoûté ! » ajouta-t-il en descendant de son tabouret pour embrasser doucement sa femme sur les lèvres._

_« Ri-di-cule ! » soupira Sirius en secouant la tête, faisant à nouveau rire tout le monde. « E-coeu-rant ! »_

_oOoOo_

_« Hum, Lily, cette dinde était délicieuse ! »_

_« C'est vrai ? » demanda la jeune femme, quelque peu sceptique mais pleine d'espoir._

_« Bien sûr » acquiesça Remus._

_« Ca compte pas, là d'où il vient, la viande est même pas cuite… » chuchota Sirius assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende._

_Remus fit la moue un instant, mais il finit par sourire. C'était l'humour de Sirius. Il préféra surenchérir._

_« En tout cas, elle est bien plus mangeable que les dindes que tu nous ramènes, Sirius… »_

_« Hey ! Qu'est-ce que t'as contre mes pintades ! »_

_« Oh, rien, tant qu'elles caquètent pas entre elles, tout va bien… C'est quand elles débarquent chez moi en pleurant et en hurlant que t'es un salaud que ça devient plus gênant. »_

_« Elles ont fait ça ! Laquelle ? »_

_« Sirius ! » s'insurgea Lily. « Mais c'est complètement malsain cette curiosité ! »_

_« Non, ma chère, c'est complètement masculin ! » décréta celui-ci, professoral. « Je dois mesurer ma côte de popularité auprès de la gent féminine, et pour ça, je dois éviter que les pauvres éconduites aillent colporter des ragots. »_

_« Mais mon pauvre Sirius, ce ne sont pas des ragots, seulement la vérité… » contra doucereusement la jeune femme en se levant pour aller chercher le dessert._

_« Je crois que tu ne gagneras pas ce soir, Patmol, mon ami » sourit James en lui mettant une claque sur l'épaule._

_Le dîner se termina ainsi, entre blagues et discussions légères. Une sorte d'accord tacite avait banni la guerre de ce réveillon de Noël, et même si elle restait dans tous les esprits, la volonté de vivre pleinement l'instant présent l'emportait aisément sur la gravité de la situation. Ils bavardèrent donc de tout et de rien, de la neige et du froid, de Harry et de la dernière copine de Sirius, des souvenirs de Poudlard et des dernières modifications que Sirius avait fait sur sa moto._

_Et puis vers minuit, tout le monde passa au salon. Ils allaient d'offrir les cadeaux lorsque Lily entendit Harry pleurer dans sa chambre. Elle monta donc le chercher pendant que Sirius parsemait le sol de petits bouquets de houx et que James ensorcelait quelques boules de noël pour qu'elles tournent en rond en jouant des airs de Noël. Bébé Harry arriva dans les bras de sa mère, plus ébouriffé que jamais, mais les yeux grands ouverts et gigotant pour échapper à l'étreinte maternelle. Son père vint les rejoindre et soulagea sa femme de son fardeau gesticulant._

_« Hé bien, mon Grand ! On n'avait plus sommeil ? Déjà ? Regarde qui est passé pendant que tu dormais… C'est le Père Noël… »_

_« Lunard, cette fois-ci c'est officiel, Cornedrue est totalement gaga… » déclara Sirius, goguenard._

_« Je t'ai entendu, Patmol ! »_

_« C'était bien fait pour… »_

_« Alors prends ton filleul et on va voir si tu t'en sors mieux… »_

_« Pas difficile ! Allez, viens par ici, beau Brun… » dit-il en prenant le bébé des bras de son père. « Oula, gigote donc pas tant, tu vas te casser la gueule ! »_

_« Sirius, j'aimerais autant qu'il n'apprenne pas ce genre de mots avant au moins une cinquantaine d'années… » s'insurgea Lily, matriarcale._

_« Ok, ok, désolé… » s'excusa Sirius, plus pour avoir la paix que par conviction. Mais il n'était pas facile de s'occuper de Harry sans lui parler, et le parrain se sentant épié dans ses moindres faits et gestes, il réclama qu'on ouvrît les cadeaux avant qu'il ne fasse entrer le petit Griffon Harry dans l'arène à joujoux._

_James s'empara alors d'un lourd paquet emballé de papier rouge qu'il tendit à Remus :_

_« De la part de Lily et moi. J'espère qu'il te fera plaisir, on a beaucoup hésité… »_

_« Merci beaucoup, » dit doucement le jeune lycanthrope en prenant le paquet. « Voilà pour vous, c'est pas grand-chose, désolé… »_

_Lily prit la petite boîte en carton que lui tendait Remus et lui déposa un gros bisou sur la joue gauche « Ca, c'est pour moi », un autre sur la joue droite « Ca, c'est pour James », et un autre sur le front « Et ça, c'est pour Harry… Le plus beau cadeau que tu nous fais, c'est d'avoir pu être parmi nous ce soir. »_

_Le loup-garou ne répondit rien et posa devant Sirius la même petite boîte en carton. L'émotion était palpable, et pour éviter de tomber dans le larmoyant, James saisit une longue boîte verte enrubannée de rouge et la déposa devant Sirius : « Tiens, grande bête ! Quand t'en auras marre de chatouiller mon fils et de lui faire des gouzis-gouzis comme si on te voyait pas, tu pourras ouvrir ton cadeau et jouer le rôle de ta vie… »_

_« Mais heu ! » rouspéta le grand brun en passant néanmoins son filleul à Remus « juste le temps d'ouvrir mon cadeau, hein ! »_

_Il déballa son cadeau, et James eut l'impression de se retrouver dans le dortoir des Gryffondor pendant sa première année. Sirius défit le nœud à la vitesse d'un transplanage, il arracha le papier de soie qui recouvrait le fruit de sa curiosité et il le découvrit… Le bonnet de Père Noël d'un beau rouge cramoisi, cerclé d'une épaisse fourrure blanche, et au bout duquel pendant un superbe pompon blanc. Un large sourire étira ses lèvres avant qu'il n'explose de ce grand rire qui lui était si particulier et qui ressemblait à un aboiement. Il enfila le bonnet et récupéra Bébé Harry. Celui-ci saisit tout de suite l'intérêt du pompon blanc, et mit à cœur d'en faire son jouet préféré._

_« Tu vois, Patmol, que t'as la côte avec les enfants ! » ricana James. « Maintenant, on sait qui fera le Père Noël l'année prochaine ! »_

_Ils s'assirent tous par terre, sur le tapis rouge devant le sapin. Tandis qu'il riait aux éclats, James sentit deux bras fins encercler sa taille. Il prit les deux petites mains dans les siennes et tourna la tête de côté pour embrasser Lily. Celle-ci lui rendit son baiser et lui tendit un grand paquet mou : « Je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner, si ça ne va pas, tu me le dis et je m'en occuperai… » dit-elle humblement._

_James déchira délicatement le papier et en sortit un pull-over rouge tricoté main, sur lequel été brodé en grandes lettres dorées : « GRYFFONDOR »._

_« Merci, mon Amour, il est superbe ! C'était donc ça que tu mijotais depuis tout ce temps et que tu me cachais le soir… »_

_« Oui, » avoua-t-elle, rose de plaisir. « Pendant que tu étais à l'Institut et que Harry dormait… C'est vrai, il te plaît ? »_

_« Bien sûr ! Regarde comment Sirius le regarde, il est jaloux, il veut le même ! »_

_Le concerné ouvrait la bouche pour répondre quand il croisa le regard flamboyant de la rousse… Il se contenta donc de lui tirer la langue et il retourna à ses gouzis-gouzis._

_De son côté, Remus avait ouvert son paquet et y avait trouvé un grimoire spécialisé dans la lutte contre les Forces du Mal, le dernier de Peter Grimal, son chercheur fétiche. Il remercia James et Lily encore une fois, visiblement ému. Il se sentait ridicule d'avoir offert de vulgaires chocolats à tout le monde. Il déculpabilisa un peu quand il découvrit le cadeau de Sirius, une énorme amulette moldue censée le protéger des forces obscures. Sirius avait toujours aimé faire dans l'original et le grotesque… D'ailleurs, Lily devint toute pâle lorsqu'il lui dit que son cadeau l'attendait à l'extérieur parce qu'il était trop encombrant et trop salissant. Pendant un moment, elle crut à un véhicule quelconque trafiqué à la sauce Black, ou à une créature bizarre, pourquoi pas un elfe de maison, connaissant Sirius et son entêtement… Mais elle fut grandement soulagée quand elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'une plante verte de la respectable taille d'une commode, sur l'une des branches de laquelle était posée une petite chouette blanche en peluche pour Harry._

_Pendant que Remus feuilletait son grimoire et que Sirius continuait de faire l'andouille avec son pompon pour amuser la galerie, et surtout Bébé Harry, James glissa une petite boite de velours noir dans la main de Lily. Elle leva vers lui des yeux pleins d'amour et lui sourit. Elle ouvrit le coffret et y découvrit un collier de perles étincelantes._

_« Joyeux Noël, mon Amour… » lui dit-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser, une branche de houx flottant au dessus de leurs têtes pendant que les boules ensorcelées chantaient :_

_Oh, the weather outside is frightful,  
But the fire is so delightful,  
And since we've no place to go,  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!_

_It doesn't show signs of stopping,  
And I've brought some corn for popping;  
The lights are turned way down low,  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!_

_When we finally kiss good night,  
How I'll hate going out in the storm;  
But if you really hold me tight,  
All the way home I'll be warm!_

_Oh the fire is slowly dying,  
And, my dear, we're still good-bye-ing.  
But as long as you love me so,  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!

* * *

_

_Nous y voilà. Ce petit one-shot est fini, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu, et surtout, j'espère qu'il t'a fait plaisir, Archange Fye Black… ;-) lol ! Encore Joyeux anniversaire et gros bizouxxx. Fée

* * *

_


End file.
